Forget Me Not
by JupiterSun11
Summary: After a extremely dangerous adventure with Jet Fusion, the gang travels back home. Cindy does something that risks her relationship with Jimmy, knowing 100% full well she could get away with it. JimmyxCindy fluff.


**A/N: Enjoy, it's just a bunch of fluff and stuff. Read it, if you dare! Maybe you'll recognize the plot-line? **

**Everything belongs to their respectful owners. **

The five friends relaxed in the cushioned bean bags of the spy aircraft. They just had quite the adventure with none other than Jet Fusion but in the end they had put the new villain, Chaotic Bob behind bars once again. Chaotic Bob had tried to melt the polar ice caps to flood the earth and begin anew world in which he is ruler. To no avail justice was served. Now Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby and of course Carl were flying in the cloudless sky. The sun was shining and the birds were flying high in the sky. The jet had two big windowed walls on either side while the rest were metal. Eggplant purple bean bags were placed beside the windows. Levers beside the bean bags collapsed the bean bags into the floor. Sheen stood by the right side window and played with his UltraLord action figure as if it were flying in the sky. Libby was sitting in a bean bag behind where Sheen stood and tuned out to her music. The bean bag beside Libby was broken, leaving less seats for the others. Carl had stayed in the small washroom, nauseated. Cindy sat in the bean bag on the left side, staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. Her hand cupped her cheek. Jimmy sat beside her tinkering with a small device, occasionally glancing out if the corner of his eye to check on Cindy. Jet Fusion leaned back in a black bean bag facing the gang in the corner, his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Everyone was trying to relax this big adventure off.

Cindy shifted in her seat and her foot brushed Jimmy's. Both turned their heads in surprise, green eyes met blue. Cindy stuck out her tongue and turned back to the eternal sky. Jimmy smirked and continued to tamper with his device. Minutes later, Jimmy's foot brushed Cindy's foot, he wasn't so sure why he had done that but it was thrilling. Cindy responded by shooting him a Vortex glare but smiled when she looked out the window, her thoughts now gone replaced with Jimmy's smile. The whole ride back to the Home Base was filled with peaceful silence.

"Okay, kids. We are here." Jet Fusion gestured them out of the jet that had landed on a roof on a black building, positioned next to the volcano in the middle of an isolated island.

"Um...Mr. Fusion? Why are we here in the middle of nowhere?" Carl spoke up, looking out the window at the green jungle and back to Jet Fusion, his eyes curious for answers.

"Just follow Mr. Salvator to the lab." He gestured to the black door of the jet and in minutes the door whooshed open, a man in a white lab coat with navy blue goggles and gravity defying grey hair walked in.

"Follow me zis way, kidz." His black boots squeaked as he turned around and stiffly walked out of the jet and it's steps. The gang simultaneously looked at Jet Fusion, concern in their eyes and back to the open door. Fusion sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the jet. Shrugging Jimmy followed, his friends did the same. The group walked down dim lit halls to what seemed like a labyrinth. They met a black door with a circular window, bright light poured out of the small transparent glass. Mr. Salvator opened the door while the gang cringed as the light filled the dark hallway. Both Fusion and Salvator stood by a blue lit control panel as the kids filed in, staring in awe at the room. The walls and floor were cover in tiles with a bolt design, making the room look futuristic. There were blue panels all around the room and a giant TV screen where Fusion and Salvator were standing.

"Come a bit closer, children. Please stand on zis blue circle." He pointed to a light blue circle in the middle of the lab. The kids cautiously stepped on to the blue disk on the floor, it lit up under the pressure.

"Jet, what exactly is happening?" Jimmy rose his brow and gestured to the lab. The five watched as Mr. Salvator pressed the lit touch screen over and over on the panel. His fingers slid over the panel with ease.

Jet rubbed his chin, thinking over his answer. "Well, Jimmy...to say it bluntly we are going to erase your memory."

"What?" The gang all talking at the same time with panic. Jet raised his hand to silence them.

"Only the memory of this adventure." He looked to Salvator and nodded.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

Salvator interjected. "It'z nothing personal but we must keep zis top zecret."

"Oh. But we won't say anything, we promise." He looked to his friends and they nodded viscously.

"Yeah, Mr. Fusion, sir." Carl's voice rang out and echoed against the tiles.

"It's just business." Jet Fusion wrung his hands and Salvator went back to entering the code into the panel. A small device popped out the floor, it looked like a white laser with several rings around the point. Carl stepped behind Jimmy, shaking as the other stared. "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit."

"Wait a second? So we won't remember anything that happened today? At all?" Cindy looked nervous as if she was contemplating something. The five looked at her, curiously.

Jet sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Yes, little girl. I just said that."

Cindy rubbed her arm, nervously. "Oh, okay." Then she smiled and turned to Jimmy, looking in his deep hypnotic eyes. He looked back into hers, giving her a puzzled look. Taking a breath, Cindy grabbed his strong shoulders and pulled his face to hers. She felt his warm lips moving against hers and the taste of danger in his mouth. She pulled away quickly, spinning to face Salvator. "Hit it!" She commanded.

"Wait!" Jimmy called out, his hand reaching out but Salvator already slammed his fist on the button and there was a blinding flash. The kids stumbled around obliviously, trying to regain their bearings. Jimmy licked his lips as he checked his watch but stopped and licked his lips again, tasting something else, something like vanilla and mint. _What the? _He thought a bit but shrugged it off, beside him Cindy had done the same thing but smiled, realizing she recognized that taste from times before.

"C'mon, we'll take you home." Jet Fusion walked out with the small adventurers following behind him. They all arrived safely and walked to their separate homes. Libby grabbed Sheen's hand while Carl followed behind. Jimmy walked to his porch and turned to look at the pink house across from his, Cindy happened to do the same. Jimmy just waved and stuck his tongue out, he could pretty much hear her huff at him as she stuck her own tongue at him. He watched her mouth with interest but shook his head. _Hormones. _And with that he went inside and shut the door behind him. The sun was setting and from the sky, Jet had watched the whole scenario with interest. "Kids grow up too fast." With a shake of his head, he flew off into the sunset.

_~FINI~_

**A/N: PLEASE READ: How'd you like it? Do any of you recognize the scene? If you don't, let me explain. Okay, so I was on Youtube (a strangely addictive site) watching episodes of Hey Arnold and Jimmy Neutron that soon progressed into those little music video slideshows. (What can I say, those videos got me hooked on deviantart) And you know sometimes you end up on webpages unintentionally. So I had ended up on a clip of Phineas and Ferb. I think its the summer movie. (I don't watch it, so I wouldn't know) It was the part when they were going to get their minds wiped and Isabella kissed Phineas and at the end he shouted 'wait!' I thought it was so cute. I thought it would fit Jimmy and Cindy perfectly. So here we are! Credit goes to the writers of Phineas and Ferb. Review? **


End file.
